intensity
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Karena sebenarnya, Shinobu membenci intensitas Douma yang bersikap dewasa di hadapannya. [Douma x Shinobu]


**INTENSITY**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO GATOUGE KOYOHARU**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Kebanyakan orang yang memiliki kewajiban macam bekerja atau menuntut ilmu pastilah membenci hari yang datang setelah hari Minggu. Hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi Shinobu, seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Dilihatnya langit berwarna biru yang menggantung di atas, yang ia bisa lihat dari balik jendela kaca. Awan putihnya menggumpal, membentuk layaknya kasur yang terbuat dari kapas.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan bosan, hal tersebut terlalu umum.

Ditorehkannya kepalanya menuju jendela di sebelah kirinya, mencari objek-objek yang sekiranya dapat menarik perhatiannya lagi. Di lapangan yang berada tepat di bawah sudut pandangnya, ada sekitar satu kompi siswa yang hendak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Ia mendecih. Kenapa dari sekian banyak siswa yang berkerumun tatapannya harus bertemu dengan salah satu _senpai_nya yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Terlebih lagi, pria berambut seperti pohon pinus itu menjahilinya dengan cara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum tampak seperti menggoda dirinya.

Shinobu mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun, lagi-lagi pria itu bergerak yang alhasil kemanapun Shinobu berusaha menyingkirkan sosoknya, pria bernama Douma ini selalu ada. Menyampaikan _flying kiss_, _love sign_, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat dirinya berkali-kali mendecih.

"_Senpai _sialan itu," bisiknya.

"Kochou-_san_, bisa kau bacakan soal nomor 2?"

Bisikan itu bahkan terlalu kecil untuk didengar teman yang berjarak satu bangku dengannya.

Sengan segera Shinobu mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan lantang dan suara khasnya ia mengangkat bukunya, membaca kalimat-kalimat yang sebenernya ia sendiri tida perhatikan sedari tadi apa saja yang telah dibahas.

"Baik, lalu jawabanmu?"

Wajah terkejut nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh? _Ano_.."

Guru wanita yang berdiri di depan papan tulis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan hak sepatunya, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menunggu jawaban.

_Bagaimana ini _Kami-sama_?! Aku tidak memerhatikannya._

"Jawabannya '_Yes, she does' _Shinobu-_chan_!" bisik temannya yang berada di belakang.

"E-eh. Ya. _Yes, she does_." Gelagatnya jelas terlihat bahwa sedari tadi ia telah mengacuhkan pelajaran.

"_That's correct_. Lain kali dan seterusnya, kuharap kau memerhatikan pelajaran, Kochou-_san_," ujar sang guru lalu memutar badannya, menyibukkan diri dengan kapur dan papan tulis lagi.

"Maaf, _sensei_."

.

"Shinobu-_chan_, bagaimana harimu?"

Lagi-lagi, Shinobu menghembuskan napas gusar. Setelah sempat ditegur oleh guru karena terciduk tidak memerhatikan pelajaran dan gangguan yang disebabkan olehnya saat di tengah pelajaran, saat pulang pun rasanya gangguan masih belum menjauh darinya.

"Ada perlu apa, Douma-_san_?" ujarnya malas, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ayo kita pergi ke festival musim panas!" ajaknya dengan semangat.

Netranya menyipit, "Apa?"

"Yah, kau tahu? Permen apel, _taiyaki_, _hanabi_."

"Tentu saja aku tahu tentang itu, tapi kenapa kau mengajakku? Heh. Jangan kira aku tak tahu gelagatmu," ujarnya ketus sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya. Shinobu tahu. _Senpai_nya yang ini selalu bertingkah ada udang di balik batu.

"Tunghu, Shinobu-_chan_!"

Tubuh Shinobu reflek memutar kala tangannya ditarik. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya digenggam.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin-"

"Aku tahu _senpai_. Aku tahu. Kau akan mengajak teman-teman berandalmu ke festival dan karena itu aku tak akan dengan leluasa menikmati festivalnya. Kau tahu, aku tidak-"

Lidahnya kelu kala genggaman Douma lebih erat dari biasanya, menegaskan bahwa dirinya harus berhenti berargumentasi.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

Tatapan matanya lurus, menelisik miliknya. Pria itu sedang serius.

Seorang _senpai_ macam Douma bertipe _bad-boy_ dengan segala perlakuannya selalu membuat Shinobu sendiri terkejut sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Shinobu membencinya dan ia mempercayai intensitas itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berdua yang pergi."

Ritme jantungnya kini sudah tak ada dalam batas normal. Shinobu yakin itu karena detak jantungnya kini berdegup semakin kencang, dadanya pun dihinggapi rasa yang tak biasanya.

"Wajahmu memerah, Shinobu_-chan_."

Ah, ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya ketimbang memikirkan bagaimana wajahnya yang kini bak kepiting rebus.

Dengan kasar, Shinobu melepas genggaman tangannya dan malah melenggang pergi.

"Kita bicarakan lagi lewat _talk_!"

Karena sebenarnya, Shinobu membenci intensitas Douma yang bersikap dewasa di hadapannya.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note :

Fiksi pertama saya di fandom KnY. Entah kenapa saya jatuh cinta dengan pair ini dan bisa dibilang, mereka itu… manis?

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
